


Rose Tyler's Dimensional Adventures as Defender of the Multiverse

by Lady_Inari



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: Rose Tyler and her team worked hard on the Dimension Cannon, all to reach the Doctor.  Much of the work was theory and educated guessing and Rose's ability to travel with the least side effects





	1. June 1, 2007 - Journal Entry One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've been meaning to do this, but I always get sidetracked. The stories told is going to be done like Journal entries. " Doctor who" and any spin off ideas are property of BBC and its creators and the various writers and people who officially work with them and I only do this for fun and thank them for letting me play in their sandbox. I do not profit financially. I didn't add any relationships because this is more about the Dimension jumps, but Pete and Jackie are a couple, so family things may intertwine from time to time.
> 
> Also, any work I do is always AU (alternate universe) I won't write much of anything else

1st of June 2007

The stars are going out, if I've ever had a reason to find the Doctor before, now it's more urgent than ever. All the classes I've been taking and extracurricular studies are paying off. I think my time as Bad Wolf must have enacted changes in me; not only am I beginning to remember more, but I seem to pick up and understand concepts much more quickly and much more easily. I think even if the stars hadn't been going out, we would have found a way eventually, but the walls between the dimensional universes seem to be weakening. I just know something terrible is happening. 

I have to find the Doctor, I feel as if time is running out and I don't know why yet. The Torchwood here in Dad's universe is taking a different term and we have trade agreements with some of the aliens who come to visit us. The world is a little less fragmented but only just. Jack once told me - in the Prime Universe - that the twenty-first century is when it all begins to change. We are only slightly ahead but living here in the Beta Universe, it's given me the hope that my birth world won't be far behind. We've also been having a lot of success with the technology breakthroughs in our research department. A lot of it developed right here with some minor help from other world technologies. Some of the breakthroughs have also been very beneficial medically, both for our people and for those people of the worlds we have trade agreements with.

Something is happening; something big is coming. Don't worry Doctor, I'm finding new boundaries to the word impossible; if you can't find me, I will do my damnedest to find you.

It's late now and I still have some research to look into, so I will close my journal here. Perhaps next time I write, I will have more good news.

 

RMT - Rose Marion Tyler


	2. June 7 - Journal Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose notes changes

Doctor - starting with this entry, I've decided it makes me feel better if I pretend I'm talking to him.

It's been a week since my last entry because I've been rather busy. At the start of all this, I went back and finished my A levels so I could brush up on some basics and begin the process of learning what I will need to help me find a way back. It was the beginning of hope for me. I've spoken with my parents (Yes, this universe's Pete has warmed up to me and sees me as his daughter and I love him as my father) because I didn't want to start this journey steeped in secrets. Mum wasn't fully happy with my decision but understanding. Surprisingly, it was my dad who was a little emotional. I think he is enjoying fatherhood and while he wants me to stay he is still supportive. My parents and my baby brother, I love them. It's times like this I feel a little torn. 

Anyway, I've finally completed my studies - who knew Physics had so many branches! - and now I can concentrate on the Dimension Cannon. I know I mentioned last time, that I was absorbing more knowledge with a bit more ease. It's not just that, but topics that would have been more than a normal struggle for me and really not of interest, I find I understand and find rather interesting. I've excelled in such field topics as Quantum Mechanics, Astrophysics, and Geophysics. I've even casually looked into physical cosmology, but I don't see myself as needing to worry about the ultimate fate of the Universe at this point while the stars are going out. 

Doctor, I can just see you grinning at me with that sweet goofy smile and declaring in such a happy voice how you think I'm brilliant. I'm not so sure that I am. I mean, something about me has changed, but the 'me' of old was just a shop girl. Whatever is happening to the stars, I still - we still need you. I'm trying really hard my Doctor to get back to you. Please don't give up on me.

 

RMT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Branches_of_physics  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physical_cosmology  
> https://myweb.rollins.edu/jsiry/Kaku_Beyond.html
> 
> Pages of interest for those interested in science. :D


	3. June 21  Notes and my Thoughts on them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to School

Doctor,

We're slowly making progress on the Dimension Cannon, while I'm also studying to better understand which in turn will also improve my performance as well as giving me a knowledge base to work with. There is so much theory for me to learn, but surprisingly I don't find it as boring as I thought it would be. The math I once would have found incomprehensible is beginning to make more sense to me. 

(The Following are notes on the physics being learned)  
***********************************************************************  
Four fundamental Universal Forces:  
\- Gravity  
\- Electromagnetism  
\- Weak Nuclear force (radiation - i.e. x-rays, beta decay, gama radiation)  
\- Strong Nuclear Force (Fusion - how all stars shine)

New Terminology: 

Nucleosynthesis - the process that creates new atomic nuclei from pre-existing nucleons, primarily protons and neutrons.  
*************************************************************************************************

So much to learn Doctor, and I'm finding myself actually very interested in the learning. You opened my eyes and made my life so much better. There will never be enough time for me to thank you or repay you. All I can do now is stay the course and find you. 

Love Always,

RMT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one's interested science:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nucleosynthesis


	4. First Jump -  July 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler vs. Time Lord Victorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I figured I'd get a Jump in. Poor Rose, I meant to ease her in, but I got to wondering what Time Lord Victorious would do if she ever came across him?  
> http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Lord_Victorious
> 
> As no mention is made of rose on that particular page, I've gone with she didn't exist in that alternate either.

Doctor, Just a brief entry before I leave. This will be our first 'live' run. The other tests have had positive results and nothing has come back dead; nauseated but otherwise unharmed. Dad was reluctant to let me do this first and not just because of mom, he and I 'get' each other. He's become my 'dad' in every way possible short of me having been born to "this" version of my biological dad. Anyway, I ticked off the logical points, that I was the most likely to be able to locate you the quickest because I can feel the Tardis. Yes, apparently, I've gone through a bit of personal physiological evolution, particularly my brain. We're still monitoring and only dad and a personal physician he's vetted and cleared has my information because dad's afraid what the greedier parts of the government he's been having to deal with might do if they found out. I'm afraid for my family. Now more than ever it's imperative I find a way back. As I told you, even without this, I've given you my forever so it will be my choice to stay with you, but if there was a way for me not to have to choose, I think the choice would be a more difficult one for me. As it is, I may not have that choice if I don't want my family in constant possible danger. Looks like it's time for me to go. I love you Doctor; please wait, I'm coming. ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rose tucked and rolled at the Cannon ejected her into what looked like, in the glimpse she got as she was landing, a huge warehouse. It had the smell of a musty building not used in a long time with a hidden coppery undertone to it. The whole universe 'felt' so very wrong. Colder and darker. More menacing. She looked around to get her bearings and noticed at the far end of the warehouse in the shadows, sat what looked like someone's idea of an ostentatious throne with steps included. She noticed her vision was much sharper than it used to be. She could even make out hints of red in the concrete toward the middle. What had she stepped into, she wondered. The entire place felt off and made her shudder internally. Perhaps it was time to pull the plug? No, she still had a person to rescue. The door handle started to turn so she silently scrambled into the shadows out of sight to watch a tall young looking young man with floppy hair walk out covered in fresh blood. She watched as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small object from his pocket. As soon as she hears the familiar whir of the sonic screwdriver Rose gasped. "Doctor?" Slowly the Time Lord turns around, eyes widening. "No one's called me that in a very long time. It's Time Lord Victorious now. You know me, but I don't seem to know you, who are you, that you so boldly infiltrate my interrogation chamber?" he asks curiously. The young blond girl intrigued him. Before she can answer, her cannon beeps and she flashes out of existence, leaving an irritated Time Lord curious to who she could have been and where she went as he scanned the area she used to stand in with his sonic.

**********************************

Rose tucks and rolls, briefly getting up before falling to her knees again.  Where ever she had gone, it wasn't the right universe.   That Doctor wasn't hers.  He had been torturing someone - and she didn't even get a chance to rescue the person - and came out covered in fresh blood and a look devoid of any kind of compassion. Could that even happen to her Doctor?  She seriously hoped not.

Mickey came over to stand next to her.  "Rose, you all right?"

Rose nodded.  "It wasn't the right universe but I think I just got a glimpse into one of many possibilities."

He took her gently by the arm.  "Come on, you can tell me about it on the way to medical."


	5. First Jump Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I met a Time Lord today

Doctor,

My Doctor. I jumped for the first time today. Our calibrations were way off it seems. It was horrible Doctor; on the one hand, the cannon works. We can get to other dimensions. It's a bit rough, but it's working now. I have to guess, but I think it's something to do with the stars disappearing. So, we decided on a short test and I went. 

You're probably reacting very badly to that statement, but it has to be done. You aren't here and we need help. There's only so much we can do. You're the one with the advanced knowledge. So, anyway, I went and landed in this Universe. It felt off; like something was wrong. As soon as I got my bearings, I started looking around to see if I'd really made it to another dimension. The first thing I noticed right off the bat was the faint musty stench of stale blood and as I walked around and just an all around grim feeling. My eye sight seems to have sharpened some too. I saw what looked like it could have been old blood further in. I shouldn't have been able to because it was rather dark, but I could make it out. The after exam after the trip confirmed more subtle changes. Mickey's aware of them now. I couldn't hold out on him but he's good at keeping secrets when he wants to be.

So I start creeping around because I could see at the other end a door with a faint light underneath it and I could hear faint whimpers. I felt the need to try and rescue whomever it was. As I neared the door, staying to the shadows, a young man with floppy hair came out. He had a sonic too; but Doctor, he had blood on him and when he turned around, his eyes held a hard pitiless insanity to it. He called himself Victorious. Time Lord Victorious as if it was some high ranking title he was conferred with. He wasn't my Doctor, just a possibility. That's what Mickey said. Mickey's grown up Doctor, you'd be so proud of him. He's even become a bit philosophical. He tells me that all living things have the potential for great good and great evil. That Universe was so wrong, but at least the run was successful. If only there was a way to help the people of that Universe. Come to think of it, I didn't even look to see if the stars were fading there too. Next time. Next time, I will make a list of things to do before the beeper goes off.

My Doctor, I haven't given up.

R.M.T.


	6. Dreams and Betaverse Home Front Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is remembering more bits and pieces of Bad Wolf and the stars going out not only cause huge alarm, but some divisive fracture in Earth Government

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is slow going. Happy Belated New Years and Holidays to all. Hope you all had good ones. RL aside, I've also been sidetracked by all the wonderful Audio dramas I've been listening to from Big Finish. Still, while it's not exactly a New Year resolution (I refuse to make empty promises) I do want to try and improve. 
> 
> Oh and there is mention indirectly of Star Trek here which was created by Gene Rodenberry and belongs to his estate and the company who (I think it's Paramount?) brought us the TV series and Movies and to the affiliated companies that sell its merchandise or publish books in that particular story universe.

July 14, 2007

Doctor,

It been very harrowing lately but I figured I should start out with something that's given me heart. Right before I woke up this morning, I was dreaming of the old times. It was You, me, and Jack. Well, it was you in your previous body. I think the dream may have been part memory because at first, we were in Feudal Japan and we were running back to the Tardis after having inadvertently insulted the Emperor's Son. Oh my god! I haven't thought about that in a very long time! Then it jumps and all of a sudden you were there telling me I needed a Doctor while I was crying. I can't remember why but I was in such pain. Then, you kissed me! I'm sure it was just wishful thinking on my part, but how I wish that you had. You're probably horrified by now and I'm chuckling at the imagined expression on your face if I were really telling you about this dream. Still, that dream has bolstered my spirits. Perhaps it's my subconscious telling me not to give up and to keep going to the best of my abilities. I don't rightly know, but I did like the dream.

It's been two weeks since the last jump, but not everything is going smoothly on this end. The Stars going out has started to create a bigger flow of refugees fleeing different levels of disasters in their home systems. Everything from the cataclysmic destruction of the whole star systems to invasions and wars caused by the destruction. That, in turn, is causing unrest in our Government here. There is only so much space on earth and what with our Silurian counterparts - this world has Homo Reptilius, another intelligent species that's also one of Earth's children, I can't help but wonder if my birth Universe has them too - and our allies on Mars, the Gandorans - I wonder if that's what the Ice Warriors would have been in our Universe? - also have limited resources themselves, though they are doing their best to help. 

It's been an absolute mess and after my report on Time Lord Victorious, a temporary halt on the cannon project has been placed even though Dad, Mickey, the Cannon Team, and I have argued that, because of the current situation, it's all the more reason to keep going. But we've had our opponents from the beginning and one group is now using Time Lord Victorious and the current situation as means to attempt to shut us down. They're arguing if the walls of reality are weakening, what's to stop others from the alternate universes from using that knowledge and trying to invade this universe? Or what if our effort, despite our calculations and efforts to minimize damage to the already damaged walls of our reality during our travel sessions, is helping to weaken the walls even more? They feel we need to focus on the here and now, but Dad, my team, Mickey, and I have put forth that with or without the Dimension travels, the Stars are still going and the walls continue to degrade steadily. We really need your help Doctor. And I have a gut feeling it's something to do with my birth Universe. When did I start naturally differentiating the universes that way? Anyway, because of that, it's been going around in circles.

In the meantime, we've put our heads together with our allies to come up with a solution to still help the refugees without completely overtaxing our combined resources. With all the greatest minds of the Sol 3 alliance working overtime, we've managed to come up with a long-term solution that first begins with building colony stations complete with a natural oxygen factory which will also help with growing extra food supplies as well. Water was a bit trickier, but the Gandarans have this machine that can take the needed molecules already there and replicate them. Another team's gotten designs for huge tanks to hold that water and a system in place so everything gets recycled and properly filtered. There was talk about researching a Stapledon sphere, but with the stars going out, the idea probably won't reach any further than talking about it at this time. It would take many generations of research to even reach a working theory or to have the possible materials for it. Our allies have been very good about helping us just enough to give us a nudge in the right direction without actually interfering with our development. I respect them for that. It's like that one Sci-fi Show where they have the Prime Directive.

We did have a bit of an alarm about a week ago because an aggressive race did lose their star system, and their solution was to try and conquer another less developed star system. They're called the Mivaleians. I think their information on our system must have been a little out of date. They came bristling with weapons and threats but didn't expect there to be a Sol 3 alliance with the Natives of Sol 3 and at least nine other species whom we have a trade alliance with all banded together in defense. Still, we all agreed that we couldn't, in good conscience, let them loose upon some other hapless star system that may be less prepared. We rounded them up to temporarily disperse them among our different groups. Come to find out, that entire fleet was all that was left with many of the ships being family ships with children. The majority of us had the stronger voice and stronger vote and it was decided because there were so few of them left, we'd give them succor here on earth in one of the biosphere water cities that our partnership with the Sea Silurians developed in cooperation. It was a good move, the Mivaleians are a water-based species. We also found that while the Mivaleians are lead by their military the majority of them were just like any other civilian, living their lives and wanting better for their children. I was just glad, the minority voice who thought they should all be wiped out did not prevail. Still, we're keeping a vigilant eye out for everyone's safety. Tensions are higher now and violence can so easily break out if we aren't attentive.

Still, the downtime did give me some time to spend with my family. Mum was very happy and my little brother wouldn't leave my side the entire time. They're who I'm doing this project for. Them and all the families like us across this universe that need protecting.

I know it's become my mantra, but, I'm coming Doctor. I will find you.

Love,  
RMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit longer than I expected. Any mistake is mine, though I did my best to fix what I saw. If any was missed, my apologies.   
> 07/30/2018 Made one teeny tiny change. Can anyone spot it?


	7. July 15, 2007 - Musings, check-up, and preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose puts her thoughts down and gets a check-up in preparation for the next jump

Doctor,

I can only hope you are doing ok and aren't alone. I really hope you found someone to travel with you. I keep thinking about that alternate Time Lord in that darker parallel. I'm scared for you. Please, please please don't be traveling alone. I'll understand if you don't mention me. A part of me is sad and jealous at that thought. I really want to think I'm special to you. That you...well, no matter. As long as you aren't alone.

Dad and his vetted physician, Mickey and Mom are the only ones being appraised of my changes. Surprisingly my physician is a Silurian of the Scholar Caste. Her name Jensafira. Dad told me while we had some of the best human physicians around, he felt choosing Jen served several purposes. First, it showed that we truly want an equal alliance with other species and Jen more than qualified. Even had some better medical tech and equipment. Secondly, while the majority of our Earth and our allies are solidly in favor of our current alliance, we still have minor groups of different peoples, including our own that dissent the decision. Many groups who had the potential to be violent. So far they haven't done anything more than being extra vocal with rallies and protest, but it actually hasn't gotten to the 'Molotov cocktail' stage yet.

You still hear the slurs walking down the streets here in London, while it's not fully rampant, judgemental prejudice still exists. Even mum at the beginning had snarky comments until dad spoke to her in private. I don't know what was said, but after she made more of an effort and soon it was no effort at all for her.

Mum's turned into something of a leader herself. I'm so proud of her. She's had experience with raising a child without much help. She's actually organized a multi-special daycare for the young of the people who work at our Torchwood. She's also helped to implement cultural outreach, being the first to take the courses and putting heads together with others - civilian representatives of the other species - to put together educational courses for both adults and children. The Children learn and absorb so much easier, but the classes for the adults were also popular. Everything from classes on cultural differences to multi-special first aid courses on what to do and not do.

I think you'd be proud Doctor, not just of me, but of this Earth. We still have our pettiness to do deal with but due to the crisis, the majority seems to have decided there were more important things than differences. It's the one positive side of this whole terrifying situation. Dad came to me a while back, because my having learned the sciences so quickly and thoroughly, he asked me if I'd be interested in being one of the researchers on the Stapledon sphere project. I was flattered but felt I needed to concentrate on the Dimensional Cannon project at this time. He hugged me and said he understood. 

So I went to have my checkup. I made sure mum, dad, and Mickey were there so they could be up to speed too. Dad was frightened for me. Despite all these interspecies alliances, we still had to worry about our own people, some who actually worked in the government. Dad had gotten wind of an underground government branch that was hell-bent on not just destroying the alliance but also capturing any they considered to be non-human and alien and seizing their technology. A flashback to how the original Torchwood in our Prime Universe worked. It was rumored they called themselves the Earth Consortium. Just the merest whispers, but there you are. Anyway, the reason he was frightened for me was that of the changes happening to me. Jen told us that it looked like my lifespan seemed to be lengthening. The weird energy pattern also hasn't gone away. She thinks the changes aren't done changing me. Mum hugged me and let me know that no matter what I was still her daughter and they'd always be my family. Tony's blissfully still too young to really know. We won't hide it from him when he's older, but for now, I love watching him play and interact with other children. One young Silurian female, Jen's daughter Varisha, has taken to playing with Tony and a young Zygon fellow who chose the name Fred because he wanted an 'Earth' name he said. His Father also liked the idea and decided and the name Aiden. We're keeping an eye out but it's still a challenge with everything else that's going on and only whispers and rumors to go on.

So, after the check-up, Dad, Mickey, and I went of the plans for the next Jump. This time, Mickey tweaked the dimension button so that I have control on my end for the recall. Jen told me to be sure to come straight away for a post-jump check-up after. We're still fine-tuning how to aim the cannon but slowly but surely we're getting there. It's working and that's exciting but it's also alarming. The dimensional walls are collapsing.

See you soon My Doctor.

RMT


	8. New Jump  - July 16, 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Jump, the cannon burns out and Rose gets stuck for a rather long amount of time in another alternate dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feeling my way through this because it was a spur of the moment story when I was working on Clean Slate so I don't actually have notes on it, but I figured it couldn't hurt to see where it took me. Part of the idea I'd wanted to explore was the idea that because Rose's biological clock's been slowed to a snail's pace, it could be longer for her during the jumps. As well as the accelerated leaps and jumps Pete's Universe was taking due to the calamity happening with the stars going out and the social problems that crop up because of it all through Rose's eyes.

Hello Doctor,

What to say? We finally got the go for another jump after a prolonged debate. It was rather trying as all my team and I wanted to do was start up again. Earth Consortium is at it again and this time people actually got hurt. It was horrifying, so many injured and traumatized all because of hatred. Let me start at the beginning since it's the best place to start, most of the time. Unless you're an Author like Arturo Islas, then jumping around in a storyline non-linearly is just a stroke of genius.

So, mom's effort actually took off and we had quite a few different groups of civilians between us and our allies taking mom's lead. There was this one non-profit organization dedicated to helping our allies to communicate with us better and to adjust to their new surroundings. The Silurians even opened their cities to co-habitation with us and our allies. A branch of early human had gone back to the sea and evolved to live in the waters. They'd actually been trading with and communicating with the Sea Silurians that had been awake before the mass awakening. Many of the merpeople are nomadic but some of the younger generations saw an opportunity once we got the Mivaleians settled in sea colonies side by side with the Sea Silurians to be part of something bigger and chose to put down roots in those cities. One such colony had the honor of being named after the legendary Atlantis. I could see the tensions rising between the vocal threats and the increase in a lot of vandalism occurring. The pressure was becoming high. I think the last straw was when our Allies were given official citizenship. It was always in the works, we weren't the only ones here now, we were on our way to becoming a spacefaring world. The Gandorans did the same thing so technically we are on our way to having a Solar Systemwide government. It's actually in the works and the Earth Consortium or one of the other groups must have caught wind of the information though it's been kept under wrap and decided to take further steps. 

One of the budding resource companies that started after mom's efforts became public was one toward improving our education system by providing resources and suggested curriculum, particularly in the Sciences (within reasonable perimeters) and cross-cultural education. We had a wide spectrum of people working there, a wide spectrum of different species. I'd just been signing off my last entry when I was called in my dad. There'd been a huge explosion at the Company's Main headquarters. It also took several of the buildings next to it. We're still pulling out bodies. At last count, we'd numbered them across all our peoples at 100 at the time of this writing. One Hundred innocent lives lost and children orphaned. No one's claimed responsibility yet, but I'm sure it's coming. As it stands, the majority of the public chose to stand together in solidarity. There is footage of Silurians, Zygons, Humans and others working together, still hoping that some may have survived. Still hoping that it will in part turn into a rescue instead of just a recovery. Strangely enough, it was that incident that finally stopped the arguing about our starting the jumps again. I don't know why, but I feel I should but my journal in my pack. 

It's time to go. I will continue later Doctor.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Sometime later, stuck in another dimension)

Doctor,

Well, the cannon worked but it's still the wrong Universe. I'm in another alternate and the Cannon's burnt out. That gut instinct I had earlier to take my journal with me was almost like a premonition. It's a good thing we added the time control that allows me to control how long I stay in a dimension or this burn out may have permanently severed my link to the other Parallel Universe. I shudder to think what would happen then.

It'll be a bit tricky to fix as some of the elements I need may or may not be available here, let's hope they're available. But it looks like Earth, just much more advanced it seems. And seemingly much more militaristic? I've been laying low and trying not to draw attention to myself and trying to get a better grasp on the world around me. For now, I've decided in order to keep the differences of the universes clear if only for myself as I put my thoughts down - who knows, perhaps it'll help make an emergency manual someday - I'd better name it something. I think the Grey Universe works since it seems a bit dreary on first glance.

**************************************************************************************************************************  
It's been a couple of days now, I've been looking around to get a better sense of this universe. It wasn't a military state until the stars started going out over here. Before that, it was heavily surveillance but now the movement of people traveling from one city to another is heavily regulated. I don't know how long it will take me to gather what I need, but I checked and the elements I need do exist here thank the universe. Time to lay the groundwork Doctor but I'll write again when I can.  
Love Always, RMT

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the other fanfiction writers who write some of the most awesome stories I've read, you are all great inspirations.


End file.
